Une soirée d'horreur
by Kim Shizumi
Summary: Alors quand les personnages d'Hanakimi fêtent Halloween avec du saké ça donne du shonenai dans tous les coins


Titre: Soirée d'horreur  
Auteur: Kim-chan, one-souteuse professionnelle  
Genre: Monstreusement drôle. Nan, je sais pas, il y aura sûrement du shonen-ai  
Source: Devinez, ça commence par Hana et fini par Kimi  
Disclamer: Snif, ils ne sont pas à moi, snif, je les veux, snif pourquoi je peux po les acheter ? 2 euros 50 ne suffit pas ? lol  
Commentaire: Ben c'est halloween, je m'ennuie toute seule devant la TV, à regarder une émission avec des gosses qui ne sont même pas drôle. Bah, tant pis.

**Soirée d'horreur **

-Hey Nakatsu !  
-Salut Sekime. Salut Noe.  
-Ce soir c'est à partir de 20h, tu le diras à Mizuki et Sano.  
-Ok.

Nakatsu alla donc chez son meilleur ami pour l'informer de l'heure de la fête organisé entre eux pour Halloween. C'était prévue depuis une semaine et planifier par Noe et Sekime. Nanba lui, fêtait avec les deux autres leader de dortoir, Tennouji et Masao. Même le docteur Umeda fêtait avec Akiha, qui c'était un peu imposé .

En Amérique, l'hôpital où travaille Shizuki était décoré de citrouilles, chauves-souris et toiles d'araignée en plastiques (hygiène avant tout). Le personnel était aussi dans l'ambiance. Les parents de Mizuki préparaient des bonbons pour les enfants qui allaient passer. Gilbert, lui, ne fêtait pas, mais accompagnait quelques jeunes dans les banlieues sombres pour qu'ils puissent aussi être joyeux.

L'heure approche, les élèves d'Osaka se préparaient pour les différentes fêtes dans les dortoirs. Mizuki avait déniché une perruque pour se déguiser en sorcière. Sano, lui, jouait les fantômes, n'ayant pas envie de se compliquer la vie. Nakatsu, avec quelques bandages, se transforma en momie alors que Taiki jouait les vieux mages barbus. Sekime était vert martien et Noe bossus et difforme. Nakao, n'ayant pas envie de s'amocher, se déguisa en fée (il y a toujours de gamins qui se déguise en princesse et autres) et pour ne pas être le seul, convainquit Kadoma d'être en princesse bleu ciel.

Le docteur décida d'être un vampire, en souvenir de ses années de lycée, alors que Akiha était un cadavre photographe. Nanba imita son oncle, Masao se déguisa en scientifique fou et Tennouji en squelette. Kujo-sempai était un karatéka déséquilibré, costume facile à trouver. Chacun se rendit à la fête où il était convié. Une foule de monstrueuse personne et deux adorables filles arrivèrent dans la chambre de Noe et Sekime décoré pour l'occasion.

-Entrez, entrez.  
-Bienvenu amis terriens et aériens.  
-Joyeux Halloween.

Les adolescents étaient ébahit devant le décor réalisé par Noe, chacun admirait le costume de son voisin. Une bonne musique, des bonbons à profusion et de la bonne humeur, tout pour faire une super fête. L'alcool n'était pas prohibé, mais tenu à l'écart à cause de Sano. Trois coup furent frappés à la porte.

-Entrez, dit Noe.  
-Nanba-sempai, Tennouji-kun et Himejima, s'écria Mizuki.  
-Vous faites trop de bruits, on ne s'entend plus, déclama Masao.  
-Vous ne voulez pas rester ? proposa Sekime.  
-Pourquoi pas, on s'amusera plus qu'à trois, répondit Nanba.  
-Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, approuva Tennouji.

Et les trois leader se rajoutèrent à la fête. Elle battait son plein, Nakao était une fée aux anges et tournait (sens propre du terme) autour de son délégué préféré. Kadoma se rapprochait de Kujo-sempai et l'alcool aidait. Noe et Sekime se donnaient la béqueté de bonbons, leur visage de plus en plus près. Masao et Tennouji faisait une comédie sentimental en 3 actes: d'abord se faire oublier (pas facile avec Masao), ensuite s'éclipser discrètement et enfin découvrir la moindre parcelle de son camarade.

Sano commençait à avoir soif. Mizuki, fatiguée, alla lui chercher un verre d'eau, mais ce n'était pas de l'eau (du déjà vu ). Trop crevée, elle partit se coucher, mais tout le monde s'en foutait (ch'uis méchante là). Nakatsu était aussi assez inconscient de ses gestes (le saké aidant) et alla chez son meilleur ami complètement soule, un peu comme tout le monde dans la pièce. Sano regardait Nakatsu d'un œil intéressé et avança sa tête jusqu'à leur nez se touchèrent.

-Shuichi…  
-T'as un problème ?  
-Oui.  
-Lequel ?  
-T'es trop loin ( euh 5 mm c'est loin oO)

Nakatsu se rapprocha encore plus et là ce sont leurs lèvres qui entrèrent en contacte. En fait, à part Mizuki qui dormait, chacun avait trouvé un camarade à embrasser. Mais l'alcool fait dormir et donc tout ce beau monde tomba dans un profond sommeil sur le sol de la chambre de Noe et Sekime.

Le lendemain, ils avaient tous la gueule de bois et ne se souvenaient de rien.

Conclusion: Pour faire une bonne fête, il faut beaucoup d'alcool (saké de préférance), ne rien boire et attendre que les autre soit soule et en profiter. Vive le Saké ! Et les bishonen !

**Fin**

Bon d'accord, cette fic peut être nulle, mais j'aime bien la conclusion Ch'uis pas gentille avec Ashiya pardon, pardon pour ses fan, mais moi je ne l'aime pas trop. Jalousie peut être. Bon quand j'écris ces mots, Halloween est passé depuis deux jours, je suis fan de Captain Tsubasa (pourquoi ça passe quand je suis à la cantine !) et je m'amuse à jouer à pokemon snap (je vous jure). Voili Voilou, à bientôt


End file.
